It was us
by stargaryen1831
Summary: A one shot on percy proposing to annabeth in the middle of a battle.


**Hey guys!! This is my first story. Please review. And excuse my grammar. Enjoy!!**

Percy (pov)

I dodged as a monster swung his axe at me, nearly chopping my head. Camp half blood was under attack as usual. Can't these monster give it a rest! This is the third attack of the same week!! I am getting tired after them.

"Hey you ugly goat beef!!" I yelled at the monster, as he was swinging his axe above his head, and roaring.

I jabbed him in the stomache, and he instantly turned to dust, his soul going back to Tartarus.

I shuddered at its name. Even after a whole year that place still gives me nightmares. I swear if it was not for annabeth I would have gone insane.

Annabeth. Even her name ignites a fire in me I never knew existed untill a few years ago.

I look around every half blood is fighting monsters, some are young who have just joined, but this is our life, I am one of the few lucky ones who have survived to become an adult. I sigh and turn to fight the monster, when I see her.

My wise girl,beautiful as ever, even while fighting.

Looking at her I remember last night, the best night of my life, the feeling of her body against mine, the softness of her skin, our bodies moving as one and her soft cries as we reached the heights of passion we have never touched before, I will never forget.

But our little bubble of pure bliss was broken by the arrival of these damn monsters, I think as I angrily gut a monster.

I look at her again she is fighting with knives I gave her as gifts, I knew how much she missed her old knife, I thought maybe she would like a new knife, not to replace the old one I know the place it has in her heart, but as a sentiment of surviving against all odds. I still remember how her face lit up with happiness when, I gave her the knives, yes knives I gave her two.

What happened next I totally blame on whoever the god is of stupid impulses and decisions.

As her gaze meets mine I yell out "MARRY ME!" She flatters and looks at me wide eyed, I literally wanted to sew my mouth shut, what was I thinking proposing to her in the middle of a battle!

"Wha...t I mea..n?" Annabeth shutters, wow wise girls speechless that's new. I sigh what's done is done.

"Marry me" I say again, trying to remember the speech I have been practing, but now I can't seem to remember a single thing!.

"I know we are only eighteen, but a demi gods life is too short wise...DUCK!" I yell as a monsters slashes at her head, she duck and I quickly cut the monsters head.

"Annabeth you are my Li...ASS HOLE!!" I dodge quickly as a monster nearly slices my head, annabeth throws her knife and it impales itself in the monsters eye, and he turns to dust.

"So I was saying I love you ana...SON OF A..!" I curse and tackle annabeth to the ground as a monsters stabs at her right. Annabeth quickly kicks it's legs, and as the monsters fall she stabs him in the chest.

She turns to me smiling.

"You are laughing at me.." I whine at her.

"NO I am not" annabeth says, while spinning and stabbing another monster.

"You are not making this easy" I whine again. This time she full on laughs, and wraps her arms around me.

"I am never going to make things easy for you seaweed brain" and the she kisses me, I deepen the kiss, temporarily forgetting all my problems, whenever I am with annabeth I feel at peace, just having her near me, in my arms gives me a sense of purpose, hope and strength to continue no matter what.

After we break apart due to shear lack of air

"so should I take it as an yes?" I ask with my forehead resting on hers.

"Yes" she laughs.

And we go back to fighting monsters.

"So this is how I proposed to the most beautiful person On this earth. Your mother, my lover, my wife Annabeth Jackson, then Chase."

I tell my son Theodore Jackson and daughter Emily Jackson.

Theo is eight, while Emily is six.

"Not the best proposal in the world" a voice says from behind me, and I look to see my beautiful wife standing at the door.

"But it was us" she says, and I smile and agree.

"it was us"

 **Soo vote comment, follow do something!**

 **don't sit idle twiddling your thumbs!!**

 **We writers like to be appreciated even if the story is not good!!**

 **A little encouragement and advice wont kill u! So do some thing.**

 **Untill the next time my friends.**

 **SoulOfBooks188**


End file.
